Bad Boy
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Lucy's just left LA and consequently Kendall after he chooses Jo, at the airport in New York she finds a guy who just screams trouble. She's reluctant to give him a chance until someone warns her that he's a bad boy, maybe just what she needs.


Bad Boy

Lucy was out of there; she was on the first flight out of L.A. to anywhere she could afford a ticket to. She didn't care that it was literally across the country, in fact that was better, it made her farther away from Kendall Knight, the stupid teen heart throb who broke her heart. She looked out her airplane window and saw the lights passing below her as she was pulling towards the landing stip. She shook her head as she remembered how Kendall sent her away. He was so mean and rude and well he wasn't but it was kind of mean and rude that he didn't tell her at least. He just showed up at the pool, arm around Jo, kissing. Lucy decided to stay at the Palm Woods for another week, she had gone in order to become a rock star not fall in love, but their incessant kissing and loving and grossness she fled the hotel and never looked back.

She had her one suitcase and her guitar case that she was waiting for at baggage claim. She was waiting patiently for her bags when a man with beautiful eyes stood next to her and also began staring down at the conveyer belt.

She watched him glance over towards the pick up area but then his eyes snapped back to her. "Hello there," he smiled dashingly at her.

"Oh God no," she shook her head and walked away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he followed her to where she was now waiting for her bag closer to the door.

"I'm standing over here, so I don't make contact with those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Why thank you," he smiled down at her. "If you want I'm free for you to stare at them tonight over a candle light dinner," he dropped his head a little to stare directly into her eyes.

"No, thank you very much though," she grabbed her guitar case and suitcase.

"Come on, at least tell me your name," he reached his hand up from inside his pocket and traced it along her cheek.

"My name is Lucy, and I'm not interested. I just got out of a relationship where my boyfriend cheated on me and then when I decided to try dating someone new he decided to ask me out then kiss his ex. So seriously, I'm not interested."

"I hear you but you're just way too beautiful for me not to keep pestering you," he winked at her. "My name is Neal by the way," he held his hand out.

She looked at it warily before shaking it, "Nice to meet you."

"How about a harmless cup of coffee, just from that cart," he pointed to one.

"I guess that seems harmless, where's your bag?"

"Ah, here it is," he smiled and picked up the bag that was right in front of him.

"You seem to have good luck with that," she smirked.

"Ya it's kind of my thing," he winked and walked over to the cart with her. "Here let me buy you a coffee," he handed the worker a bill and then her a coffee.

"Well thank you, but I'm still not interested Neal."

"That's fine, don't worry about it," he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But in case you change your mind, need a place to stay, a friend to talk with, or you know maybe even a date, just call this number," he handed her a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Fine, I'll keep it, but I won't call," she said heading towards the door.

"Ok," he waved. "See you later Lucy," he blew a kiss.

Lucy smiled to herself as she walked onto the street to try and catch a cab. "Hey, excuse me," a man in a suit rushed towards her.

"Can I help you?" Lucy turned to him.

"Were you just talking with that man?" he pointed inside the terminal to where Neal was still standing.

"Yes I was, is there a problem?" she asked.

"Ya he's a criminal, a girl like you shouldn't be fooling around with a guy like him."

Lucy smiled to herself, "Thanks for the warning," she nodded to him and hopped in a cab. Maybe a good boy was overrated maybe she desperately in need of a bad boy. She took her phone out and dialed the number on the folded up piece of paper.


End file.
